


[Podfic] B is for Burglar

by Code_Blue



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Burglars, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code_Blue/pseuds/Code_Blue
Summary: Ianto's rather wild and fairly misspent youth is most firmly and emphatically behind him. (Except when it really isn't.)Podfic of 'B is for Burglar' by blackkat
Relationships: Ianto Jones & Toshiko Sato, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	[Podfic] B is for Burglar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [B is for Burglar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/776211) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



**Text:** [B is for Burglar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/776211)

**Author:** [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat)

**Reader:** [Code_Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code_Blue)

**Length:** 9:39

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1UeDbPfVm0a21WHIHUVzn6l9LA5qP1jZw) | [m4a](https://drive.google.com/open?id=12oWBklz3rPtrcs6u_OudjWDjD9YFDqCM)  


[ **Youtube** ](https://youtu.be/xbPNxUZ5zHs)

Have fun!

**Author's Note:**

> Drop by the original work and leave a review! (Unless it's a review of my reading, of course <3)


End file.
